


ready, aim, fire; (well fuck, you hit my heart)

by explaininfinity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit risqué? but nothing major, this is just a scrap i wanted to get out of my drafts, we love sassy jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explaininfinity/pseuds/explaininfinity
Summary: in which, agent 881,  jennie kim, gets paired with agent 883 (who she definitely doesn't have a grudge against) (and super definitely doesn't have a crush on) for a missionaka the jensoo secret agents!au





	ready, aim, fire; (well fuck, you hit my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> !! helpful context !!
> 
> jennie was the first member of blackpink revealed, jisoo was the third.  
> their debut day is 8/8/16. that might help a little ;)

 

 

  
honestly, fuck dresses.

 

jennie kim hated them.

  
sure, they look nice as all but they're so _fucking_ uncomfortable and inefficient. what if you needed to quickly run from an assassin? what if you needed to kick a target in the throat? what if you just wanted pockets? _fucking_ **_useless_**!

 

  
  
unsurprisingly, jennie kim also hated people.

 

like, _all_ of them.

 

it kinda came with the job, being a contract killer and all.

  
  
in all fairness, agent 884, her sparring partner, was okay. that was mostly due to the fact that she was quiet, kept to herself and didn't ask any prying questions. sometimes, her other training partner, agent 882 wasn't completely too much to handle (although, it was definitely a rare occasion when she wasn't quite literally jumping off the walls).

 

but pretty much everyone else could fuck off.

 

 _especially_ agent 883.

  
  
calling agent 883 "the bane of jennie's existence" would be a severe underestimate of the situation. jennie wasn't one for holding grudges- _well, actually, no, she definitely was_ -but that wasn't why she hated agent 883. it had nothing to do with the fact that jennie had spent _years_ gaining her standing in the academy, practically growing up in the system while agent 883 had all but waltzed in and immediately succeeded at everything. it also had nothing to do with agent 883's annoyingly careless personality and the fact that she never properly focused on their mission at hand. or with the fact that she had an annoying habit of calling jennie "princess".

 

nope.

 

 

definitely not a grudge thing.

 

 

ugh, jennie _really_ hated people.

  


| - |

  
  


anyone could clearly see that it was a terrible plan.  
  
in all fairness, it was neither of _their_ faults that the plan was horrible. they, of course, did not get to choose their partners for their missions at the academy. and if they did, they certainly would not have picked each other. but they don't pick these things and ergo, the disastrous plan.  
  
honestly, jennie's boss was a dick and one day, she swore that she was going to kill that man. given that it was her profession to do so, it was likely that she would succeed. but that would be a problem another day. well, that didn't mean she couldn't imagine it though, planning scenarios, routes and escape options as she tuned out the voice telling her probably rather vital instructions being delivered to her of their mission.

 

oh well. she'd been on enough of these types of missions that she could probably do them in her sleep, and all without a hair out of place. as the motorized hologram wrapped up its speech though, jennie tuned back in. she _was_ good at her job, after all.

 

"given your status and fortes, the two of you can decide amongst yourselves who takes which position. decide quickly though, as fake identities must be made." the voice called over the speaker system in their meeting room as the holograph snapped out of sight. the lights turned back on, revealing a hefty weapon arsenal, surrounded by walls plastered with dozens of screens displaying various images. one directly in front of her had two documentation cards, both missing photographs but complete otherwise. stepping forward, the debriefs that popped on the screen beside the cards made jennie groan.

 

**bae joohyun, 27, heiress, daughter of an oil tycoon**

**kang seulgi, 26, bodyguard**

 

she turned to the woman next to her, who, judging by the glare in her eyes had also already read the titles of the debriefs.

 

"no," jennie stated simply, placing her hands on her hips. the other agent just laughed, as if she already knew what jennie was thinking. and it was likely she did, as jennie had a bit of a reputation at the academy.

 

"so you think you don't need a bodyguard, princess?" agent 883 challenged, walking to stand directly next to jennie before leaning lazily against the table of weapons beside them.

 

"i can fucking take care of myself-" jennie started, stepping forward with the intent to poke an accusing finger at agent 883. before her finger could reach agent 883 though, the other woman grabbed it, snaking a hand around her own and using jennie's wrist to flip both of them. they landed with the other woman on top of her, one of her hands pushing down on jennie's shoulders and forcing jennie's back down onto the surface of the table and causing various guns and other weapons to fall to the floor. as she smirked over jennie, who was absolutely shocked, agent 883 grabbed a stray sharpie and teasingly dragged it across jennie's jawline.

 

"how about now?" she taunted, the smirk never leaving her face.

 

what she didn't expect though was jennie using the hand she had mistakenly left free to flip them both over, landing with the other agent on her back, jennie on top of her. unlike the other woman, jennie grabbed both of agent 883's hands, holding them over her head and effectively pinning her to the table. agent 883 looked up at her with a mixture of shock and attraction, momentarily speechless. jennie took the silence as an opportunity to take the sharpie she had deftly stolen and bite the cap with her teeth. she ripped it open and drew a crown on the other woman's cheek.

 

"guess who's the princess now?" she whispered into the other agent's ear before hopping off the table stalking off to another room to grab her gear.

 

"i'll be the bodyguard," she shouted at no one in particular, smiling softly when the room began whirring. she knew that behind her, the computer system was placing a picture of her over the identity card of the bodyguard. she also knew that the other woman behind her was probably fuming as she watched a picture of herself slide into place next to the identity of an heiress.

 

oh, well.

 

this was going to be an interesting night.

  


| - |

  


"i can't- _goddamnit_ -" jennie muttered under her breath as she toyed with the tie that was supposed to neatly fit around her neck. keyword being _supposed._

 

"need some help?" a teasing voice asked from the doorway on the other side of the room. jennie turned, although she clearly already knew who it was. she turned and confirmed her suspicions as agent 883 stepped through the door, the doodle now gone from her face. jennie was expecting the smirk that was perpetually present on agent 883 face to return and she wasn't disappointed. what she wasn't expecting though was the _dress_ she was wearing. it was elegant, dark maroon with a high slit, a neckline that accentuated her collarbones and a fit that hugged her sides. it wasn't like jennie hadn't realized the other agent was attractive before (that much was obvious to anyone with operational eyes) but her in that dress was... wow.

 

this mission was going to be a lot more difficult then she had predicted.

 

 

 **_wait_ ** _, what?_

 

 

"no," jennie replied weakly as the other agent continued stalking towards her, stopping only when she was directly in front of her, raising her hand to play with jennie's rumpled tie. jennie quickly slapped her fingers away, causing the other woman to smirk as she re-grabbed her tie.

 

"really?" she questioned sarcastically, her voice raising several octaves, probably just to mess with jennie. "because last time i checked-" she continued, as her finger began tracing up the length of jennie's tie. "the skinny side of the tie is supposed to be _behind_ the bigger side," she teased, as her hand moved upward, shifting to instead fiddle with jennie's collar, untucking it as she began loosening jennie's failed attempt at tying a tie. jennie swatted her hand away again, causing the other agent to sigh in frustration.

 

"jesus princess, just let me help. it's not gonna kill you,' she pouted as she pulled jennie forward by her tie, instantly eliminating the little space that was between them. this time, jennie grabbed the other woman's wrist and quickly twisting it, effectively spinning her around and pinning it against her back, which was now pressed against jennie's front.

 

"stop calling me princess," she growled into her ear, only succeeding in making the other woman laugh while she easily and expertly detached herself from jennie's grip.

 

"you're too easy," she teased back in a whisper as she again loosened jennie's tie, for real this time because jennie was too distracted to protest.

 

soon, jennie was presentable, her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail with a mic and earpiece attached obviously to complete her cover of a bodyguard. beside her, agent 883 had two bags in her hands, packed full of the supplies they would need for the mission. jennie sighed as they went over their final instructions for the night, glancing over to the side and watching her partner for a second. on a usual mission, having a partner would be helpful, maybe a little annoying knowing the typicals she worked with, but bearable. this woman though, was doing just about everything she shouldn't have been, messing with _all_ of the weapons on the table that jennie put very nicely in order again. honestly, if she wasn't going to pay attention, she could at least _pretend_ like she gave a fuck.

 

it was going to a miracle if they both survived the night. not because of the mission though, but because of each other.

  


| - |

  
  


while her partner may not have been, the mission itself _should_ have been easy.

 

get in, get the target, eliminate, get out.

 

done. _simple_.

 

but apparently, the universe really felt like testing jennie today or whatever luck she thought she had run out or karma really decided to fuck her up today because the instant they stepped through the gala's entrance, all hell broke loose. the target was a run-of-the-mill wealthy businessman, with a bank account a dozen times the size of his minuscule dick and an ego to make up the difference. too much money and too many people who wanted it meant he was probably privileged as all hell but also thought he was some kind of ladies man.

 

disgusting, yes, but more importantly _easy_.

 

jennie was used to his type, so much so that she probably could have carried out this mission in her sleep. and alone. actually, jennie probably _should_ have carried out this mission alone because from the moment agent 883 walked into the gala's ballroom, she had no interest in the mission. jennie alone would have been in and out within an hour or two but agent 883? nope. she spent the first hour chatting up the entire guest list, forcing jennie to do her job and dutifully follow her around like a lost puppy as a sixth investor brought the other agent a glass of something bubbly (and against academy policy) while placing a hand not at all subtly on top of hers and passing a fluke. agent 883 politely smiled, quite obviously not interested but having too much fun playing with him, which is when jennie decided to intervene.

 

jennie had thought, or at least possibly hoped, that maybe, it was for her cover, to play the part of the ditzy, flirty heiress but after her fourth woman passed the other agent a number scrawled on a napkin with a kiss on the cheek, jennie decided enough was enough.

 

"you mind actually doing your job?" she hissed as she pulled agent 883 away from a man about to run into her while cutting quickly across the room, ever playing the part of the protective bodyguard. the other agent just smiled, pressing a glass of something vaguely alcoholic and probably expensive into her hands.

 

"you mind living a little princess? it's not like we get let away from the academy often. and anyways, no need to be jealous, we both know it's you i'm going with at the end of the night," she smirked as she dragged a finger down jennie's forearm before downing her own glass, her throat swelling as she gulped it down.

 

not that jennie was looking at her neck or anything.

 

she was just observant.

 

"i'm not jealous," jennie hissed, not at all convincingly as she stepped away from the other agent in an attempted return to her position a distance away as her bodyguard. agent 883 though, apparently had other ideas. she strutted towards jennie, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning into her ear.

 

"are you sure?" she whispered sensuously, before turning and strutting towards another table, housing only one woman who was alone. although she didn't want to, jennie followed.

 

because she was responsible. because she did her job. not at all because she was interested in what the conversation that was about to entail included.

 

as it turns out though, she definitely should have stayed on the other side of the room.

 

that would have saved her from the situation she was currently in. the other agent was facing her, the woman that was apparently her prey had her back to jennie, so she couldn't read her expressions. they were a distance away but jennie could, unfortunately, read lips. it was a skill that she was seriously regretting developing right now.

 

because right now, all she could do was read what agent 883 was saying, read the honeyed words dripping off her lips, read the alluring sentences off her tongue like poetry. she didn't need to see the woman's expression to know what she was thinking. she had instantly fallen in love.

 

hell, even jennie was falling.

 

 

 _wait,_ **_what the fuck?_ **

 

 

the particularly awkward part of the situation wasn't the fact that she was watching her partner seduce another woman. no, that was fine. it was that agent 883 kept looking at her. jennie had no idea how this other woman didn't notice the other agent literally making constant eye contact with her, but somehow she didn't, leaving jennie to watch agent 883 flirt, her words full with compliments and fingers dancing across the woman's hands with little touches, all the while, her focus directed specifically on jennie.

 

eventually, it became too much, the combination of the words she was saying, the expressions she was making. jennie wanted to chalk it up to guilt, she so desperately wanted to reason that it was because she felt bad for the other woman, that she was uncomfortable for her sake.

 

but jennie kim didn't feel guilt, a fun piece of the secret agent deal.

 

regardless of why though (because running away from her problems was habit by now), she ultimately stepped forward toward the couple, swiftly apologizing to the woman (who looked a little like a kicked puppy) as she dragged a grinning agent 883 from the table. as soon as they were a distance away, hidden away in a quieter section of the room, she spun on her heel to face the other agent, glaring and poking an accusing finger into her chest at the amused woman in front of her.

 

"okay, i've had enough," she hissed. "let's find the target and get this shit over with. i just want to be done and go home." the other agent just laughed, genuinely and loudly.

 

"home? you mean our dungeons?" she asked incredulously. "they keep us practically locked in there training until we have a mission, just to use us and lock us up again. come on princess!" she teased. "enjoy the freedom, live a little, dance with me!" she finished, a hand on jennie's wrist in preparation to drag her toward the gala's dance floor.

 

at this point, jennie was unsure it the other agent was

  1. insane
  2. drunk or
  3. both



she was leaning towards 3.

 

at first, jennie had resisted the tugging on her wrist but as agent 883 began whining and making a scene, jennie gave up, allowing herself to be dragged onto the gala's dance floor as to not draw attention. the other agent had initially placed her hand on jennie's waist in a basic dance hold, easily slipping into the lead position. just as quickly though, jennie twisted her wrist, forcing the other agent to release and move her hand.

 

"if we're gonna do this, i'm leading," she grumbled under her breath, a pink tinge lightly dusting her cheeks.

 

"okay princess, whatever you want," the other agent smirked as they switched their positions and began dancing.

 

to say that jennie felt awkward would be an incredible understatement. she never fit into these kinds of high-society, fancy rich people events, no matter how many she infiltrated. she was an innercity girl through and through and these people could smell it like bloodhounds. she wasn't like them, and they knew it.

 

maybe she was overthinking things, maybe it was the fact that an apparently drunk heiress was dancing with her apparent bodyguard that was throwing people off but jennie had never felt more vulnerable than she did in that moment, more so than she did in any training session or evaluation before. maybe the other woman sensed it or maybe she had finished having her fun because it was at that moment when she pulled jennie off the dance floor, finally heading in the direction of their target.  


 

 

he was a vip guest, housed in a separate, velvet-roped section of the event. an entourage of bodyguards was supposedly protecting him but the entourage quickly separated at the sight of agent 883.

 

all it took her a smile and a flip of her hair and they were in.

 

 

 _ugh._ **_men_ ** _. so_ **_primitive_ ** _._

 

 

at least they made her job easier.

 

well, it wasn't like jennie could blame them. anyone in their right minds would be drooling at the sight of her.

 

not that jennie was looking or anything.

 

 

 _shut the_ **_fuck_ ** _up, brain._

 

 

fortunately for jennie's schedule but unfortunately for their target, the instant he laid eyes on agent 883, he was as good as dead. some simple flirting and a little something else slipped slyly into his drink and agent 883 was stumbling down the hallway with him to his room in the adjoining hotel. this portion of the mission went off without a hitch, other than the slight blip when their target had gotten a little too handsy with the other agent. jennie had quickly stepped, grabbing his wrist away from her waist, earning a look of terror and one of a mixture of confusion and annoyance. why she did it, jennie wasn't completely sure. in her head, she obviously knew that the other agent was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

 

it was probably because she wasn't used to this method during a mission. jennie was one for action and for violence. she would have preferred to knock out all of the target's bodyguards and silence them all for good, a gun with a silencer, a bullet to the temple.

 

done.

 

but agent 883 was a charmer, not a fighter. not that she couldn't, but she preferred a different approach jennie soon learned. she flirted, she teased but more importantly, she had her fun before beginning. one and done wasn't her style. maybe it was because she had started in the academy after jennie. maybe she genuinely enjoyed what she was doing. or maybe she was just bored and looking for a little fun. either way, jennie wasn't used to it. that was why jennie felt like taking action, she decided as she snuck down the hallways towards their target's room exactly half-an-hour later after grabbing their stashed bags in a separate location with their changes of clothes and clearing their escape route. she was just keeping her cover, playing the part of the protective bodyguard.

 

 

nothing more and nothing less.

 

 

ten minutes later, she was still outside the hallway across from the room, long done counting the guards (four) and deciding her means of attack (tallest first).

 

 

 **_five_ ** _minutes_ . **_five_ ** _minutes and i'm attacking these guards and breaking in._

 

 

because she wanted to get home.

 

not for any other reasons.

 

she was expecting late, but not this late. 4 minutes and 57 seconds later (and 14 minutes and 57 seconds late), jennie began her attack, easily knocking out the two guards next to her. as she sidestepped the third guard, using his momentum to shove him at the fourth and final guard, the door to the target's hotel room opened, revealing a very sloppy agent 883. one head smashed into her knee later, and all four bodyguards were unconscious, leaving a dirty jennie (because one guy just _had_ to bleed all over her suit) and an equally unkempt agent 883, albeit for different reasons. as she stepped into the light of the hallway, it quickly became obvious that her dress was slightly askew and a gleam of sweat covered her forehead. her lipstick was also smeared and her hair in a tousled mess, leaving no question as to what occurred behind those doors.

 

"is it done?"

 

"take a guess princess," she smirked, before pulling one of the men into the hotel room by his feet. jennie assisted, and soon all four guards were inside the same room as their former boss. jennie spotted his corpse on the bed. his clothes were rumpled and out of place and he was looked unconscious but other than that he seemed fine.

 

other than the fact that he was supposedly dead.

 

"are you sure he's dead?" she asked as she looked for and failed to find a pulse. the other agent just chuckled.

 

"he'd be tired even if i didn't drug him but i definitely did. you can slit his throat if you're not sure but that'll just leave more of a mess, and there's enough blood on that suit already." she teased, pointing a finger up and down jennie's obviously ruined suit.

 

jennie sighed. the other agent grabbed the duffel full of their supplies and headed towards the door, causing jennie to grab her wrist.

 

"where are you going?" she questioned as the other agent just rolled her eyes.

 

"i'm not changing in a room with one creepy dead guy and four guys that might wake up at any minute," she muttered sarcastically.

 

"they're unconscious," jennie deadpanned. "and they will be for at least the next thirty minutes because _some_ of us are good at our jobs."

 

" _defensive_ now, aren't we?" agent 883 taunted. "don't worry princess, i'm not even breaking into the room. i convinced our friend-" she paused to flick their target on the forehead. he didn't respond, "-to rent the rooms next to ours for a little more... privacy," she finished, smirking. jennie cocked an eyebrow.

 

"in thirty minutes?" she queried incredulously.

 

"what can i say?" agent 883 responded while twirling. "he was weak and had a big wallet while,  _i,_ am hot. but i mean, can you blame him?" she asked jennie, gesturing to herself and winking before walking out of the room, both duffels and a frowning jennie in tow.

 

agent 883, as it turns out, wasn't lying. the door immediately clicked open when she whipped out a key card from god-knows-where (because that dress was definitely skin-tight and jennie didn't see any pockets) (not that she was looking, either). jennie was tossed her own bag as the other woman flopped on one of the beds before raiding the minibar. she only rolled her eyes as the other agent popped open a bottle of champagne, refusing to find a glass and raising the entire bottle to her lips instead.

 

"are you fucking kidding me?" jennie hissed as instead of a waiter's outfit that she had planned for in their escape route, she pulled an extremely fancy, strappy black dress out of her bag. agent 883 just chuckled, pulling a suit jacket out of her own bag and handing jennie the champagne bottle, which she promptly set down on a dresser.

 

"don't worry princess, it'll be _fun_ ," she smirked, turning her back to jennie and stepping closer as she lifted her hair, obviously asking her to unzip the dress.

 

jennie obliged.

 

it definitely wasn't an electrifying sensation, their skin connecting and jennie definitely didn't feel anything at all when agent 883 stepped out of her dress, leaving her only in a pair of heels, a bra and panties and the suit jacket she decided to drape over her shoulders (which was the only thing securing jennie's sanity at the moment). nope, jennie wasn't thinking about the curve of the other agent's jawline or the lace covering her skin.

 

turning away from the bed where the other agent decided to flop onto, jennie was forced to look at the garment in her hands. due to the fact that her suit was currently covered in blood (a fact that didn't really bother her but would definitely attract some unwanted attention)  jennie had no choice but to change into the dress that agent 883 had brought for her, cursing under her breath all the while and trying very hard not to think about the eyes she felt on her the entire time.

 

"truth or dare, princess," the other woman called from the headboard of the bed where she was perched, motioning for a now dressed jennie to sit.

 

"really?" jennie scoffed while attempting to adjust the neckline of the stupid, strappy, rather revealing and uncomfortable dress that she had no other choice but to wear. she pretended not to notice the eyes on her chest the entire time.

 

 

 _honestly,_ **_fuck_ ** _this girl._

 

 

"yes really," agent 883 giggled while taking another swig of the bottle of champagne. she wasn't drunk yet, jennie could tell that much from her voice, but she wasn't completely sober either.

 

"we should be leaving before those guys wake up. and how am i supposed to believe you're telling the truth?" jennie asked, sighing as she sat on the corner of the bed furthest away from the other agent, who just laughed again.

 

"hey, you said they were gonna be unconscious for at least thirty minutes so we've got time. and as for the lie detecting, you're the super secret agent, you can figure it out, princess," she challenged, leaning backward on the bed and flipping her hair to one side of her head, allowing her neck to glow in the moonlight. she dragged a finger from the base of her jaw down, ending at her pulse point and never breaking eye contact with jennie before taking another sip of alcohol.

 

"you're kidding," jennie muttered incredulously, snatching away the bottle of champagne and taking a long swig of its contents, making the other agent grin.

 

"no, i'm jisoo." the woman evidentially named jisoo responded, making jennie smile faintly.

 

"fine, jisoo. truth." jennie challenged, her jaw set.

 

"boring," she grinned, as she slid towards jennie. "so which way does our princess swing?"

 

"and that's not a boring question?" jennie smirked as she cocked an eyebrow as the woman slowly crawling towards her, still not wearing anything but lingerie and a suit jacket (a fact that jennie was decidedly _not_ paying attention to)

 

"just confirming my suspicions," the other agent smiled easily, standing up off the bed and walking across the room, her exposed skin shining in the moonlight allowed in by the open window. the window was, of course, a safety hazard and breaking about a dozen regulations and rules, but with jisoo looking like that, jennie wasn't going to close it any time soon.

 

"guess," jennie invited, leaning back on her hands as the other agent grinned and spun back around and sauntered towards jennie.

 

"well, you looked rather _tense_ when i spoke with jongin, so you obviously play for the other team," she speculated, dragging a finger across jennie's jawline, who fought hard to keep her face neutral. "but you also looked incredibly jealous of nayeon earlier, although both could be just an attraction to me," she considered, pulling several napkins with numbers on them from inside her dress, smirking and tossing them aside as jennie rolled her eyes. "i'd guess that you swing both ways," she summated, plopping adorably down on the bed with a dimpled smile next to her, a complete 180° flip from her taunting seconds before.

 

"and i'd guess that you don't," jennie concluded, turning toward her with a smirk.

 

"lucky for you," jisoo confirmed cockily, grabbing the champagne bottle and taking a long swig, her eyes never leaving jennie's.

 

"unlucky for jongin, i guess," jennie shrugged.

 

"are you getting jealous again? princess, you should know by now that you're the one for me."

 

"oh, fuck off," jennie muttered as she snagged the bottle of champagne again, tipping the rest of it down her throat as a laugh echoed from beside her.

  


| - |

 

 

jennie was buzzed.

 

she knew she was a lightweight and she knew that she had enough champagne (not counting the second bottle of champagne that was opened while the other agent finally put on her shirt) to make her at least a little off her game. she wasn't drunk ( _yet_ ) but all of the alcohol combined was starting to mess with her judgment as the pair (now fully dressed) strutted down the hotel's grand staircase. the gala wasn't over yet, but couples were leaving every now and them so they didn't seem suspicious. the hand around her waist gently tried to lead her back into the gala, but jennie quickly broke away, stepping away on the velvet-lined carpet.

 

"what about getting back?" jennie's words were soft but the laugh that left the other agent's lips pierced the night. thankfully, the staircase was void of other people otherwise the noise (albeit rather pleasant) might have drawn some unwanted attention.

 

"fuck that," jisoo grinned, a dangerous glint flashing across her eyes as she smiled devilishly.

  
"what about the mission?" jennie asked, her tone daringly calm as she raised her left eyebrow. the laugh by jisoo that followed was airy, seemingly entirely too delighted for the situation at hand. she began descending the staircase, her voice lilting as she did.

  
"fuck that too," she called without turning, not seeing the look of shock on jennie's face. "he's dead right? our job here is done. let's have a little fun, princess." once jisoo was halfway down the staircase though, she spun, smiling over her shoulder at the woman left aghast in her wake.

 

their eyes locked.

  
"coming?" she dared. "or are you too much of a _princess_ to handle it?"

 

if jennie kim was anything- _and she definitely was a lot of things_ -it was competitive. she recognized a challenge when she heard one. she strutted down the steps until they were level, the smirk never leaving jisoo's face. she guessed that they had maybe three minutes until the bodies of the guards were found as the other guards from the party checked on their boss, maybe four until their target was discovered and a maximum of thirty minutes until all of the police in the city showed up. not that jennie couldn't talk her way out of anything, but that wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her night. all of her training and every instinct in her body screamed at her to leave, to walk away from the situation and to never return. but her ego, on the other hand, couldn't turn down the obvious challenge in front of her. jennie stepped closer until their face were inches apart, the sounds of the gala in her wake.

 

"if i remember correctly _\- and i always do-_ you're the heiress here, not me," jennie replied, her hand rising to lightly stroke across jisoo's jawline as she stepped around her. the other agent smiled deviously as she turned, a hand meeting jennie's lowering arm.

 

"like i said," jisoo murmured back, her hand reaching for the small jennie's back and pulling her towards herself and whispering directly into jennie's ear, " _fuck_ the mission princess."

 

jennie considered her escape options before studying the woman now only centimeters away from her. she inhaled her perfume and traced a finger along her forearm before grabbing her tie. she looked upward and saw the danger, the challenge and the hunger in the other woman's eyes.

  


jennie weighed her choices.

  


and then she threw them all out the window, grabbing the other woman's wrist and pulling her quickly down the staircase and out of the building, hiking up her dress as she went..

 

_fuck it, right?_

_let's have a little fun._

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts forever but when the concept photos / mv for ktl came out, i got inspired to finish it!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and stream kill this love for clear skin!


End file.
